


♢♡time and hearts will wear us thin♡♢

by Gaybooklover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Percy jackson voltron crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybooklover/pseuds/Gaybooklover
Summary: Leo transports a group of demigodo to the castle of lions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What we deserve

"Valdez, you better tell me where the fuck we are or so help me-"  
"Language nico." Will chimed in.  
Nico shot his boyfriend a dirty look.  
Of course they all had to walk into bunker nine when Leo was building some kind of portal thing. They just had to throw him off his focus and land them in a weird space castle.  
He looked around at the group, he, will,Leo, percy and annabeth where all stuck on this hell hole of bright lights.  
"I hope the people who live here are-" before percy could finish alarms started blaring and a figure started running towards them with a sword.  
Percy took out his riptide and blocked the stranger.  
He had dark hair and pale skin and wore a red jacket over all black clothing, he was about seventeen or eighteen.  
He chuckled when percy stopped his attack and tried to pull another move but percy was far more skilled and disarmed him.  
"Where the fuck are we!" Percy yelled aiming his sword at the boys face.  
Something caught at his sword and pulled it out of his hand. All the other half bloods drew their weapons, which luckily they had on them, you never know when an evil monster might attack.  
The five demigods where cornered by five teenagers, no, four teenagers and an adult.  
"Who are you?" The smallest asked.  
Nico sighed out of irration.  
"Listen we didn't mean to come here. We just need to get back to camp."  
"Camp? Like a summer camp?" A tall boy said, he looked strangely like Leo only he was tall and definitely more handsome.  
"Yes." Will replyed, he looked over to the rest of his companions, asking a silent question, should we tell them. Everyone groaned and nodded.  
"We're from camp half blood."  
Their attackers looked at eachother in confusion.  
"It's a camp for children of the uh..."  
"Oh my. GODS. Our parents are gods." Annabeth yelled.  
"Gods?" The small girl said.  
"Hold on pidge. It might not be the weirdest thing we've seen."  
"Leo here, our resident idiot, is the son of hepheaustus, he builds things, we walked into his forge while he was working on something and he did the calculations wrong or something and we got transported here." Annabeth explained.  
The other team put down their weapons apart from the first boy who attacked percy.  
"You where right lance. We have seen weirder." The girl, pidge, said, "I'm pidge."  
"Annabeth, this is percy, will and nico."  
"And I'll guess that's Leo. It's a wonder to meet you. The names lance."  
"And I'm shiro this is hunk and the grumpy one who is still aiming is sword is keith." The older man said.  
"I don't know if we can trust them."  
"Fine we'll take them to allura and coran." Lance said.  
Nico felt something warm at his hand. He looked over and saw wills hand try to hold his, which was something he did when he was nervous. Nico rolled his eyes and took his boyfriends hand.  
The group moved to what they where calling the bridge, the resendents the castle where talking together apart from lance who was trying to flirt with annabeth but failing.  
"Are you from space 'Cause your out of his world." He said, finally percy couldn't take it and aproched lance.  
"Hey buddy. Not to be rude or anything since your friends aren't killing us but annies my girlfriend and I'm sure she'd agree when I say please stop."  
Lances face whent red from embarrassment.  
"Oh I um," He stuttered, "Sorry."  
Percy smiled and tried to change the subject.  
"So, what's up with keith is he always this angsty."  
Lance rolled his eyes, "every day. It's exhausting."  
"I know how you feel." Annabeth said.  
Nico whipped around and yelled, "You talking shit, book bitch."  
"Sorry I can't hear you over my superior boyfriend."  
Then will joined in.  
"Oh please we all know you and percy have a cute story but we look better together."  
"Excuse me if died for my girlfriend." Leo shouted.  
Now they had stopped I the corridor. Everyone could tell something was about to go down.  
"Really. We went through hell together, literally." Percy shouted.  
"I don't think that's possible." Pidge yelled.  
"Try me."  
"Yeah well, most children of hades don't have good lives. And will made mine amazing! "  
"Thanks babe."  
"Oh please you met one day then where making out the next."  
"Hello literal death."  
"Cal isn't here so you can't take part."  
"What the quiznak is going on?" A girl said from the end of the corridor.


	2. In which Percy and Keith have a deep talk about death

The girl, Allura, did not trust the demigods easily. But annabeth put that to her lack of knowledge of the gods.  
"We just need to get home."  
"Well, you said you where 'zapped here', yes?" Allura asked  
"That's correct, I can build another in a couple days but I'll need supplys." Leo said.  
"We should take you to the lab see what we have there. What we don't have we can get in the space mall." Pidge said.  
"Sounds good. In the mean time you all should relax."  
Keith tryed to object.  
"Keith. Don't. They are guests."

 Percy couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares. Memories from tartarus kept flooding his head. He left his room and headed for annabeths. When he entered he found her sleeping peacefully. He desided to leave her, she was lucky to get a good night sleep. He wandered around until he found the training room. He heard someone inside.  
It was keith.  
"Blowing off some steam?" He asked as he walked in.  
Keith looked startled.  
"Yeah couldn't sleep."  
"Yeah same."  
"How did you disarm me earlier?"  
Percy was caught off guard.  
"I've trained for a long time. Luke castellan trained me."  
"Who's that?" Keith asked as he sat down agenst the wall followed by percy.  
"He was a good man turned bad. He had a lot of hate in him towards the gods."  
"So what happened?"  
"He went bad. A titan, kronos, He hurt him. Convinced him to attack us." He looked down at his hand, where hundreds of small scars lay.  
"We lost alot of good campers, selina, beckindorf."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Nah it was What? One two years ago. It hurt but that's the price. The wounds have just been re opened, a friend of mine, Jason, went on a quest." Percy room his head.  
"Yeah. I've lost people too, My dad, half of the people in the blade"  
Percy raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sick of people giving me their condolences. Like hes happy. Nico said so and I trust him."  
They sat in silence for a while until lance walked in.  
"Thought I might find you here keith- oh Percy, hey."  
"Hey, I think I'll go see if Annie is up. Nice talking to you keith."

Keith and lance watched Percy leave. Lance took his place on the floor.  
"What where you talking about?" Lance asked.  
"Life. These people are... extreme."  
Lance was jealous.Percy was strong and handsome and totally Keith's type. Although he did have a girlfriend that he claimed to literally  go through hell with but lance found that hard to believe.  
"And you're not?"  
"No i mean, Percy said he lost friends in a war. That Leo kid died. Nico said his life was shit before he met his boyfriend, he's like fourteen."  
Lance chuckled.  
"You make a good point. But we've experinced the same thing. Lodge is fifteen and she's caught up in an intergalactic war. All of us are."  
Keith smiled, Lance missed his smile.  
"So do you trust these people?" Lance asked.  
"Maybe. I didn't at first. But they're just kids like us."

The next day the palatians had to train and the demigods wanted to join.  
"I don't know we've been training for a while. You might not be up to our standards." Pidge said.  
Annabeth dead panned.  
"I've been training since I was seven, Will since he was nine, nico ten, Percy twelve and Leo sixteen."  
The palatians desided to let them try.  
They set the training sequence.  
Capture the flag.  
The training room set a hologram of a forest and the game started.  
Percy was possisoned near the water. Will and Leo far away. Nico stood mainly in the shadows and annabeth guarded the flag. The plan was simple. Percy would distract lance and Keith, leo would distract pidge and hunk. Will would try and use the light to temoraroly blind the opponents and nico given this opportunity would shadow travel and steal the flag and shadow travel back to base.  
This went perfectly until allura saw him come it she ran after him and unshethed her Bayard. He ran for the nearest shadow and flipped her off saying "divertiti all'inferno."

Team fuck the gods were the victors.

"Hey nico!" Allura called.  
Nico turned around to see the princess.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you like dissappear?"  
"It's called shadow travel. Only children of Hades can do it."  
"Who?"  
"Hades. The God of death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write I'm inconsistant


End file.
